L'herbier final
by Midwintertears
Summary: Les livres permettent de s’évader. Hermione met les voiles.


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : L'herbier final

Genre :Drama

Rating : T

Avertissement : mentions de slash et de lime

Disclaimer : Normalement, tout appartient à JKR

Petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça. Pas de panique, le prochain chapitre d'_Alita_ est sur le feu! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'herbier final**

Je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque tôt le matin.

Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini, tout.

Personne ne pensera que quelque chose va de travers aujourd'hui, personne ne pensera que je vais de travers depuis des mois. Parce que je passe tellement d'heures au milieu des livres que c'est tout naturel de me voir assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, une table si possible retirée par rapport aux autres pour avoir la paix.

Parfois, j'imagine que si on venait prendre des photos de l'intérieur de Poudlard pour faire une brochure de Journée Portes Ouvertes, McGonagall viendrait me réquisitionner : « Miss Granger, venez-vite, on photographie la bibliothèque, laquelle ne sera pas complète sans vous entrain de lire, il faut que vous vous asseyiez à votre place habituelle, vite, tout le monde vous attend!». Je suis presque un élément clef du décor, un meuble. Un livre peut-être ? Un jour, Madame Pince va m'inscrire sur son catalogue:

**Titre :**

Hermione Jean Granger

**Auteurs:**

Granger, Wendell

Granger, Monica

**Maison (d'édition) :**

Gryffondor

**Description du contenu :**

Sait tout mieux que tout le monde, est une source d'informations plus efficace qu'un livre dans certaines circonstances

**Disponibilité : **

Sans arrêt empruntée par Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, qui devraient parfois essayer de lire autre chose

Et oui, j'ai une de ces réputations ! De Je-Sais-Tout, de prétentieuse qui étale sa science sans qu'on lui ait demandé, de vieille fille avant l'âge, trop sérieuse, trop coincée, incapable de sourire pour une raison autre que la réception d'une bonne note. Je dois l'avoir cherché, au fond. C'est vrai que j'ai souvent sacrifié des occasions d'éprouver un plaisir quelconque à mes études. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour penser que je suis vraiment cette fille rigide, au fond.

C'est pour ça qu'on m'oublie. On me félicite toujours pour mes prouesses intellectuelles, et certains professeurs gémissent comme des caniches à mes pieds, d'autres me haïssent parce que j'en sais autant, voir plus qu'eux à mon âge. Ils sont tous très forts pour me décerner des médailles, ou, dans le cas des élèves, pour me piquer mes notes qu'ils étaient trop paresseux pour prendre eux-mêmes. Et là, c'est « Merci 'Mione, t'es trop chouette ! » et hop ! on s'en va sans me considérer autrement que comme une encyclopédie sur pattes, sans émotions.

Si les livres pouvaient pleurer, je transformerais la bibliothèque en piscine, je noierais Madame Pince et son chignon de vautour femelle dans ce flot de savoir, et des torrents de larmes sortiraient par les fenêtres et cascaderaient hors du château, transformant Poudlard en immense fontaine rococo!

Mais bientôt, tout ça, je vais y mettre fin, et cela me rend très calme.

Aujourd'hui, je commence par me diriger vers les rayonnages avoisinant ma table préférée, et je saisis une dizaine de volumes que je manipule avec soin. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de livres, j'espère que personne n'aura l'idée de s'installer près de moi, car j'aurai besoin de toute la surface de la table — suis-je bête ? Personne ne vient jamais s'installer près de moi, à part mes deux éternels meilleurs _amis_, mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Ils sont trop occupés, et je sais très bien à quoi.

Le vautour me scrute, elle seule pouvait trouver une différence par rapport à mes habitudes: je ne prends pas plus de cinq-six livres à la fois quand je travaille, normalement, là, on dirait que je déménage la bibliothèque dans une autre pièce tellement j'en grappille ici et là. Cette femme se rend-t-elle compte qu'elle est un concentré de clichés sur la vieille bibliothécaire stricte avec son tailleur et sa gueule de vieille bique acariâtre ? Peu importe, je vais également mettre fin à son règne aujourd'hui.

Elle finit par s'en retourner à ses occupations, je reste Hermione Granger et je dois avoir eu l'idée ridicule d'apprendre toute son fonds culturel par cœur, se dit-elle. Moi, je continue d'en faire le tour, emportant tous les ouvrages dont j'aurai besoin pour le devoir le plus important de ma vie. Les lieux sont vides, et c'est tant mieux, pas un chat, personne ne me dérangera.

Vous savez que je sors avec Ron Weasley ? Oui, finalement, c'est arrivé, hourra. Mais ni lui ni moi n'avons trouvé ça fort terrible, en fin de compte. C'était bien la peine de nous disputer de manière aussi pénible pendant toutes ces années en nous cherchant! C'est vite tombé à plat au bout de quelques semaines, et il s'est rapidement trouvé quelqu'un avec qui me tromper. Quelqu'un avec qui l'amour est beaucoup plus palpitant qu'avec moi apparemment, quelqu'un qui a réussi l'exploit de lui faire sauter un repas pour lui faire l'amour trois fois de suite à la place. Ouais, avec moi, Ron, il fait son gêné, il invente qu'il ne se sent pas encore prêt, mais avec son furet blond, il n'a plus aucune inhibition ! Voilà des mois qu'il se cache derrière sa virginité inexistante!

Je sais, et il ne sait pas que je sais, ha ! Et tout à l'heure, il a prévu de venir me retrouver en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, avec un « Je t'aime» hypocrite qui n'aura comme concurrence que le regard larmoyant de Harry qui lui me suppliera de le laisser recopier mon devoir pour Flitwick parce que, pauvre chou, il n'a pas eut le temps de le faire ( temps qu'il a en réalité passé à embrasser Ginny, ou à embrasser son Eclair de feu, tout est possible). Je vais céder et lui refiler mon travail, il va s'en saisir me l'arrachant des mains et va tout recopier servilement, sans rien y comprendre et sans rien apprendre.

Mais, bon, aujourd'hui, ils vont tous les deux définitivement arrêter de me considérer comme la « bobonne des devoirs ». Ils vont voir.

J'ai recueilli tous les livres dont j'avais besoin à présent. Je les dispose tous sur la table et je sors mes instruments de mon sac de cours.

Que fait Ron en ce moment ? Oh, il doit être entrain de faire quelque chose à Malfoy qu'il ne me fera jamais. Et dire que c'est avec cette bouche qu'il m'embrasse, cette bouche avec laquelle il fait _ça_ !

Que fait Harry en ce moment ? Il doit être encore entrain de tricher en recopiant mes notes. Ça ne le dérange pas de s'attribuer les idées des autres, tant que les bons résultats sont là. Comme avec le livre du Prince. Il faudra que je le remercie celui-là, tiens…

Mon matériel est prêt. J'ouvre les livres, assez zen, car la vieille ne fait pas attention à moi. Je les ouvre tous, et je cherche les pages qui m'intéressent, les pages où se trouvent tout ce qu'il me faut dans mon entreprise.

Les livres permettent de s'évader, m'avait une fois dit Luna Lovegood. Elle avait raison. Mais pas de la manière dont elle l'entendait. Car sur le moment, elle m'avait reproché de ne pas aimer les livres pour lire. « Des livres pour lire ? » Avais-je rétorqué, « Parce qu'il y en a qui ne servent pas à lire ? ». Elle m'avait alors répondu « Tes livres à toi ne sont pas des livres pour lire, mais des livres pour étudier, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de remplir ta grosse cervelle jusqu'à la saturer de connaissances rationnelles. Moi, quand je lis, je me laisse porter par les mots et je m'envole dans un univers imaginaire, j'aime les romans, la poésie…Moi, je lis des livres pour lire, des livres pour s'évader ! ». Je suis partie avant qu'elle ne me parle de ses Machins-Bidules Cornus. Aujourd'hui, « les livres pour étudier » allaient devenir pour moi « des livres pour s'évader ».

Luna en ce moment, elle doit être entrain de lire son _Chicaneur_, en se disant que je suis handicapée par mon esprit trop étroit et qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir la capacité de percevoir les choses surréalistes. Toutes ses camarades de Serdaigle, ces greluches qui passent leur temps à l'appeler « Loufoca », sont entrain de se moquer, comme d'habitude.

Chez les Gryffondors, ils sont encore en pleine fête de sur-surlendemain de victoire de Quidditch, même si beaucoup ont repris leurs activités normales, il y en a quelques uns qui boivent encore des Bièrreaubeurres en racontant pour la vingtième fois comment ils ont écrasé les Serpentards. Lav-Lave-Linge est entrain de lessiver la bouche de son nouveau petit ami comme elle le faisait avec Ron pendant que ses stupides copines comparent leurs fards à paupières. Harry est entrain de recopier un mot dont il ignore le sens, trop pourri pour lever son cul pour aller chercher un dictionnaire « Tant pis, si c'est Hermione qui l'a écrit, c'est que c'est un mot intelligent !». Et il fait une faute d'orthographe par-dessus le marché.

Ron n'est pas dans la salle commune, il est probablement dans la Salle-Sur-Demande avec Malfoy, ou dans un placard à balais, c'est là qu'on met les trucs sales. Et Malfoy est probablement entrain d'oublier la défaite de son équipe, puisque la tête d'un de ses adversaires est fourrée entre ses jambes.

Le reste des Serpentards et les Poufsouffles ne font rien d'intéressant. Les profs corrigent des copies, sauf Trelawney qui lorgne sa boule de cristal (certainement pas pour deviner quoi que ce soit d'utile) et Rogue qui se demande comment le livre du Prince a bien pu disparaître à nouveau des étagères de Slughorn, et soupçonne certainement Harry d'avoir fait une rechute…

Rusard nettoie une gaffe quelconque commise par Peeves, Miss teigne miaule, Madame Pomfresh trie ses pommades, Hagrid s'occupe de son potager, le Calamar géant jongle avec trois merlans…

Et moi, je regarde les pages de mes livres, et j'y puise ce dont j'ai besoin, je récolte tout ce qui s'y trouve. Je secoue les livres pour que ça tombe. Et je rassemble mes armes.

Ce sera très libérateur, je le sens. Et tout sera fini très bientôt.

Quand j'étais petite, j'aimais beaucoup les herbiers qu'on faisait à l'école: on allait cueillir diverses feuilles d'arbres, on les faisait sécher, et on les collait dans un cahier avec du ruban adhésif, et on écrivait le nom de l'arbre avec notre petit stylo-bille : chêne, charme, frêne, marronnier…J'aimais surtout les platanes, avec leur forme d'étoile, leurs branches qui partaient dans tous les sens…

Aujourd'hui, je dois avoir perdu la capacité à m'émerveiller devant ces modestes végétaux, maintenant que manipule les dangers verts de Chourave, que je soigne, taille, coupe, cueille et recueille des fleurs capables de me tuer pour certaines…Et que je les manipules encore avec Slughorn, pour en faire des potions redoutables, ou encore, des potions charmantes et inoffensives à base de plantes agressives…

J'ai appris beaucoup à ces cours, et aujourd'hui, je vais montrer à quel point toutes ces connaissances sont précieuses, à quel point elles vont me servir.

Encore une fois, le Prince va regretter d'avoir écrit son livre. Mais c'est bien fait, ça paiera pour la fois où le cher amant de Ron avait agrandi mes dents et que le non moins cher Severus Rogue avait déclaré qu'il me trouvait la même apparence que d'habitude.

Une fois que j'ai extrait des livres tout ce qu'il me faut, je suis les indications du Prince à la lettre. Tu vois, Harry, moi, je n'utilise pas ce manuel de Potions pour tricher ! Moi, j'ai vraiment appris quelque chose grâce à lui, et je vais vraiment m'en servir concrètement. Je ne recevrai aucune bonne note pour ça. Et qu'est-ce que je m'en fous !

C'est prêt très rapidement, et ça n'a pas d'odeur, la bibliothécaire n'a rien vu, rien entendu, rien senti. Je pose mon travail achevé sous la table et je laisse les livres en plan — les bibliothécaires détestent qu'on les range soi-même, faut dire que la plupart des lecteurs font ça n'importe comment— et je pars. 100, 99, 98, 97, 96…

Je parcours les couloirs sans un bruit, le pas leste et rapide. 74, 73, 72, 71,…

Je ne bouscule personne, ils ne se doutent de rien, je chemine vers la sortie avec un air parfaitement calme. 69, 68, 67, 66, 65, …

Le Prince va être content de moi: ma potion va marcher. C'est une potion curieuse, les ingrédients doivent sécher pendant des mois, mais la phase finale, qui consiste à les mélanger, ne prends qu'une heure à peine. 55, 56,…

C'est pour ça que j'ai rassemblé toutes les herbes dont j'avais besoin, les cueillant dans la Forêt Interdite, les achetant à Pré-au-Lard dans des magasins peu fréquentés, les volants dans les bureaux de Slughorn, de Rogue, ou dans les serres dont Chourave garde la clef en lieu sûr. 49, 48, 47,…

Et je les ai cachées entre les pages des livres pour qu'elles sèchent, en veillant à ce que chacune commence son processus de séchage au bon moment et qu'elles le terminent toutes en même temps. J'ai du effectuer des calculs un peu tordus pour ne pas me tromper, et aussi pour savoir où j'ai planqué telle ou telle herbe, j'ai utilisé un code basé sur le titre des livres ou le nom de l'auteur. 38, 37, 36,…

De toutes façons, personne ne les lit jamais, ces livres-là, les élèves sont trop paresseux et les profs ont leurs propres exemplaires. J'arrive à la porte d'entrée… enfin de sortie de Poudlard. Maintenant, je me dépêche un peu, je me rue sur une des barques avec lesquelles Hagrid conduit les premières années et je jette un sort aux rames pour aller aussi vite qu'un bateau à moteur. 22, 21, 20, 19,…

Je n'ai rien pris avec moi, ça vaut mieux… 17, 16, 15, …

Harry vient de terminer de recopier mon devoir. Il range son encre et il est fier de lui. Il prépare un remerciement forcé pour moi. Mais il ne me trouvera pas. Ron et l'autre idiot blond se rhabillent. Ron prépare un mensonge pour moi. Mais il ne me trouvera pas. 10, 9, 8,…

Je m'éloigne du château, tout deviens petit. Mais moi je me sens plus grande. Poudlard ressemblera bientôt à une feuille de platane de fumée. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…boum !

**FIN**

* * *

En ce qui concerne les prénoms des parents d'Hermione, j'ai pris ceux qu'elle donne dans leurs faux noms début T7


End file.
